The Next Best thing to Jenna
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Steele may not have gotten her. But he found the next best thing -complete-
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose on Nome once again, and a certain black and white malamute as well.

Steele had just awoken from a wonderful dream. A dream where he had Jenna, and not Balto. Sadly he was back in the real world now, and thus he was mateless again.

It had been a few years since the events of the the medicene issue with Rosie and the other human children who were sick with the deadly disease.

And in that time Balto and Jenna had become mates, and had Aleu, Kodi, Dingo, and there other puppies.

Steele was mostly hated by the other dogs in Nome now for trying to foil Baltos plans to get the medicine back to Nome. All over a girl dog that just wasn't into him.

Sure he'd try flirtting and with other girl dogs, yet they'd either shoot him down, or they just wouldn't be as special as Jenna was.

Yet that all changed one day.

* * *

><p>Steele was walking around Nome one day trying to act all dominant and sexy, if anything his whole episode with Batlo only fueled him to try harder to be the top dog.<p>

"He even got in that mail sled veusus the bush plane race," Steele said feeling envy towards the half wolf canine. "That shouldv'e been m..."

Steele's mind was so full of Balto that he didn't notice the red and white husky in front of him

"Oof," he and the other dog said

Steele got up and looked at the dog

"Huh? No, that can't be. She's to young. Yet..." Steele thought seeing that this dog looked so much like Jenna.

"You should watch were you're going mister," the the young female dog said getting up as well

"Saba," a voice called

The red and white husky rolled her eyes "Not him again,"

"Saba?" Steele said to himself

"Hey Saba," another husky said walking up to pretty dog girl. He had dark brown fur with a gray underbelly, and red eyes.

"Dan I told you no," Saba said

"Aww c'mon little doggy," Dan said "Don't fight it, it's the power of love,"

Saba kicked up some snow and it splatter Dans face

"Oh so you wanna play hard to..."

Just then Steele got in front of Saba

"She said no," Steele said

"Geez," Dan said "Saba you're dumping me for this oldhound?"

"Dumped? We never even dated," Saba said

"Fine old timer," Dan said "You wanna go? Bring it!"

With that Dan and Steele fought it out, clawing and bitting at eachother. Dan was young, yet Steeles drive to be better than Balto had done wonders for his body and he beat Dan with ease.

"This ain't over punk!" Dan said

Steele growled. Dan ran off with his tail between his legs.

"And never bother this dog again," Steele barked

Suddenly the malamute felt a kiss on his cheek

"Thank you for saving mister..." Saba began

"Steele," the malamute said

"Steetle," Saba said "I'm..."

"Saba," Steele said

"Are you okay?" Saba said

"I'll be fine, I've beeen though worse," Steele said

"Really?" Saba said

"Ya," Steele said "I once fell off a cliff cause of this jerky mutt,"

"Wow," Saba said "Why'd someone do that?"

Yet before Steele could utter another word

"Saba," another voice said

"Oh, that's my owner," Saba said

"Oh," Steele said "I'll...see you around then?"

"Sure," Saba said "We could hang out in the forest at the outskirts of town and have beef jerky. It the least I can do for saving me from that jerk Dan,"

"Then it a..."

"Saba come girl," the owners voice said again

"Oh, later Steele," Saba said

"Saba," Steele said again, as he looked at the beautiful husky that remined him so much of the one that got away.

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The day rolled on and Saba was once again walking around town

"Hey sis," another red and white husky said

"Hi Kodi," Saba said to her brother, Dusty was with him to.

(Y'know, I'm kinda suprised at how many DustyXKodi fics are on here)

"What have you two been up to?" Saba asked

"Just hanging out with my favorite boyfriend," Dusty said giving Kodi a kiss

Saba had knew her brother and Dusty were dating. It seemed their love had grown after they helped save the bush plane pilot. Dusty felt like she was going out with a hero. Like his dad had been

"Hehe Dusty c'mon, you're making me blush," Kodi said

Saba giggled a bit

"So Saba, you found your dream dog?" Dusty asked

"Well..." Saba began.

She felt a bit embarashed, all her other brothers and sisters had found mates to. Dingo, Dakota, and Kiona (the names of Jennas other pups) owners had moved from Nome. Dingo lived in white Moutain so Kodi was able to visit him on mail runs. Dingo's owners had gotten another husky, a girl one. And well, it was just a perfect match. Dingos mate was expecting puppies soon now also.

As for Dakota and Kiona, their owners still had family in Nome, and he heard through some other dogs that they had found mates as well.

Balto had told them about Aleu, and her becoming a wolf pack leader. Odds were she'd found a mate. Which she did, in Sumac (the brown wolf with the crazy yellow eyes from Balto 2). How ironic it was, that wolf had once tried to push her into the ocean. Now they were insperable. It's like they say ,opposites attract.

"I did meet a nice dog this morning," Saba asked "He even saved me from this pervy dog to,"

"Wow!" Kodi and Dusty said suprised

"He's so big, and strong. He's older though. In fact I'd say he's around papas age," Saba continued

"Into older genteledogs eh?" Dusty said "Eh, why not?"

"I'm going to meet him in the woods tonight," Saba said

"Whoa sis," Kodi said "Don't you think you're and this old dog are going a bit to..."

"No it's nothing like that," Saba said "It's just a sort of, thank you thing. For saving me from Dan the perv and all."

"So he's not your boyfriend?" Dusty asked

"Well..." Saba began "It's not a real date, but he is nice and all and..."

"Kodi Diusty," Kirby the husky said "C'mon we gotta get ready for the mail run,"

"Oh," Kodi said "See you later sis, best of luck with that dog of yours,"

With that Kodi and Dusty were to their job.

* * *

><p>Day gave way to night, Steele was at where the forset began, with a bag of jerky he'd gotten from the general store. The full moon shown brightly in the night sky<p>

"Is she coming?" Steele thought.

"Hi Steele," Saba said walking over

Steele was in awe at how beautiful the husky looked. Just as beautiful as her mother, except she didn't have an orange bandana on. Plus the full moon seemed to shine on her in such a way that she looked even more lovely.

"Wow," Steele said

"Wow what?" Saba asked

"You just look so...beautiful," Steele said

"Thanks," Saba said

With that they went into the forest and ate their jerky

"This is really good," Saba said chewing on a piece

Steele just watched the young husky. Still so suprised at how much she looked like Jenna. It was as if the universe had decided to give him a do over. And this time their was no Balto to take her away from him.

"Saba," Steele said

"Yes," Saba said

"I, you just make me so happy right now," Steele said "It's been a long time since I've been happy like this."

Steele rememberd how when Balto returned the other dogs shunned him for being a liar. None of then even talked to him when he returned home to Nome

"Why? What happened?" Saba asked a bit confussed

Anger began to show in Steeles eyes as he thought about Balto more.

"That mutt," Steele said "He took everything from me, he caused them to shun me. CURSE YOU B..!"

Before Steele could utter that name Saba was shugged up to him.

"I'm so sorry," Saba said "I didn't know you were so miserable. Whoever that dog was he's a real jerk,"

"You don't know the half of it," Steele said "He even took my love away from me,"

Tears formed in Steeles eyes as he remembered Jenna.

Saba nuzzled him more

"You poor dog," Saba said

Steele nuzzled her back.

"Thank you Saba," he said "You make all the hurt just melt away,"

Steele and Saba enjoyed the rest of the night together both so happy to be in eachothers company.

* * *

><p><strong>more l8ter<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose on the following day, and two certain dogs with it.

Steele and Saba were still nuzzled up next to eachother, Steele awoke first. And looked at the beautiful husky he was with

"She even looks cute when she sleeps," Steele thought

Saba yawned as she began to wake up as well

"Good morning," Steele said

"It's morning!" Saba freaked out "Oh my gosh! My owners must be worried sick,"

"I'll walk you home," Steele said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in town<p>

Balto was with Jenna, at her home. Balto had spent the night with his mate, just wanting to enjoy time with his mate

Jenna awaoke with a yawn, which in tuen awaoke Balto

"Morning," Jenna said

"Morning," Balto said back. Balto looked at the beautiful red and white husky. No other dog in Nome compaired to her in Baltos mind. He was so glad she was hers.

Just then the sound of barking dogs was heard

"Kodi's come home early," Balto said

"Lets go say hi after breakfast," Jenna said

* * *

><p>"Whew that was a work out," Kirby said<p>

"At least we're not late," Kodi said panting

"Oh hi Kodi," Saba said

"Hi Sa...whoa," Kodi said seeing the big black and white dog with his sister

"That's the dog you were talking about sis?" Kodi said

"What a catch," Dusty said

"Oh, I should introduce you," Saba said to Steele "Steele this my brother Kodi, and his girl friend Dusty. Kodi and Dusty this is my boyfriend Steele,"

"Steele?" Kodi said "That name sounds familar,"

As pups Jenna once told them about how Steele tried to be their dad, yet of course he failed and Balto got to be their papa.

"I used to be slede dog myself," Steele said "One of the best. I helped get some important medicine to the sick children a Nome a while back,"

"Oh so you must know my our dad," Kodi said

Steele had an epiphany just then. The fur, the face, the colors.

"Wait, you two are..."

Steeles sentence was cut short as a certain half wolf husky came walking over with a certain red and white husky.

"Hi Ko...YOU!" Balto said suddenly seeing Steele

"YOU!" Steele said "You are Balto and Jennas pups?" he said to Kodi and Saba

Balto growled at Steele

* * *

><p><strong>Well we all saw this comming didn't we?<strong>

**Any suggestions?**

**l8ter**


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Balto barked

"Dad what's wrong?" Saba asked "Why are you..?"

"Saba, Kodi come here." Balto said "Get away from that demon dog,"

"Demon?" Saba said

"Do as your father says," Jenna said barking her mate up

Kodi and Saba obeyed

"If I ever find you with my family again!" Balto said

Yet Steele was already leaving

"I can't believe I didn't see that," Steele thought "The fur, the eyes, ugh,"

"Dad what was all that about?" Saba said

"Steele is bad dog Saba," Balto said "Odds were he just wanted to get _under your tail,"_

Balto proceeded to tell Saba and Kodi the story of how Rosy got sick and had to save Steele and the other sled dogs when Steel got them lost. Then about the fight and how Balto made both of them fall off the cliff, finished up with how Steele tried to stop them from getting home.

"He's and egotistical hellhound," Jenna added when Balto was done

What a jerk," Kodi said "Glad he didn't become my dad,"

Saba on the other had was speechless

"Could a dog really do all those things?" she thought

A short while later everyone went home

* * *

><p>Later that night, at Steeles home. The malamute upset, and akward at all that had happened to him now.<p>

"That Balto," Steele said angrly "Even now that mutt still ruins my life. I should've been the hero! I shouldv'e gotten Jenna! Kodi and Saba should be my puppies! And I nearly slept with his halfbreed child. Disgusting."

Just then there was a scratching at his door

"Who could that be?" Steele wondered. His owner was asleep so he checked it out himself. He lept up and turned the doorknob with his mouth.

Only to reveal a young red and white husky/wolf dog

"What do you want?" Steele asked Saba

"My dad told me some really bad things about you," Saba said

"So you came to rub it in my face?" Steele said angerly

"Are they really true?" Saba asked "I mean it all sounded so unbelieveable,"

Steele tried to justify his action

"Things were different back then. I used to be top dog in Nome. I was the fastest, the strongest. I was the leader of that team."

"But when my dad came you went nuts and attacked him," Saba said

"I was in love Saba. I couldn't control myself," Steele said "I thought if I saved Rosy...Well heck look where it got you. You're alive cause Balto saved her. I don't know what she saw in that mutt before that whole epidemic. Opposites attract I guess."

"So you only idi it to..."

"Look just go Saba," Steele said turning his back on her "Leave me alone. I screwed up and that's that,"

"But you've changed," Saba said "If you really were that bad dog my dad talked about you've have tried to take advantage of me already wouldn't you? At least that's what my mom said you'd do,"

"She's probably right," Steele said "When I first saw you all I thought of was how you reminded me of your mother. I thought, I don't know. I got some kind of do over. But with you being their pup and al..."

Saba kissed Steele just then.

"You're so alone, and sad." Saba said "You need me,"

"But what happens when your dad finds out?" Steele said

"Who says he will?" Saba said nuzzling Steele

Steeles fur tingled all over, and he nuzzed back. And in the heat of the moment, Saba let Steel "_get under her tail."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ut-oh<strong>

**Saba and Steele did doggy style**

**3 guesses of what will come of this. And 2 don't count**

**l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Saba was at the vets. She had been throwing up a lot and her owners were worried

"We'll she be alright?" her owners asked the vet

"She's fine," the vet said "I'm sure she'll have a wonderful littler of puppies,"

"Puppies!" they said shocked

"Puppeis?" Saba said freaked out as well that she was now pregnant.

* * *

><p>A few more days passed and Saba basically stayed in her owners home, she didn't know how she was going to tell Kodi, her parents, or Steele about this. Plus her owners had said if they ever found the dog responsible for impregnanting her they'd beat it badly. She didn't want Steele to get hurt because of her.<p>

Kodi was on a mail run, while her parents were watching and Muk and Luk. Boris wanted some time alone with his goose girlfriend Stella.

Her stomach hadn't buldged much, just a tiny bump.

Anyway one night she heard a scratiching at the window. Curios she went to investigate what it was. Only to see Steele outside looking at her

Saba gasped, then quielty, as to not wake up her owners, went outside.

"Steele you have to leave," Saba urged

"But I haven't seen in a while I wondered if everyhting was alright. Did Balto find out you went to see m..."

"No Steele he dosen't. But things are even worse," Saba said

"Huh?" Steele said confussed

"Steele..." tears began to fill in Sabas eyes "I'm pregnant, with your puppies,"

If you looked up "shocked" in the dictionary. You'd see a picture of what Steele looked like just then.

"Saba dose your family know?" Steele managed to say after a moment

"Not yet," Saba said "But they're going to find out soon I'm sure."

Steele looked down at Sabas stomach, and put his paw on the little bump it had now. His pups were in there.

"Saba I'm so sorry,I didn't mean for this to..."

Just then a light from Sabas house turned on

"What all the barking?" a human said from in Sabas home

"Honey look!" another human said looking out the window

"That must be the dog!" Sabas owner said

"Steele run!" Saba said

"Time to pay for messing with my dog mutt!" Sabas owners said coming downstairs with a gun

Steele ran off, her owner gave chase

* * *

><p><strong>Short but S<strong>**uspenseful**

**More l8ter**


	6. Chapter 6

Steele and Sabas owner ran around Nome.

"Get back here you mutt!" her owner cried

Steele made a sharp turn then ducked into an ally and hid behind some trash cans.

Sabas owner ran right past him, never knowing he was there.

With Sabas owner gone now, Steele had a lot of time to think about his new problem. Becoming a dad.

"She's having my pups," Steele said to himself. He thought about what Balto and the rest of her family would react when they found out about Sabas pregnancy. Balto would make him wish Sabas owners had caught him.

Yet he couldn't just hide, he had a responsibility to Saba and his unborn pups. He was their father after all. Now getting Balto to let him, that'll be a challenge

"Oh boy," Steele sighed "This is going to hurt,"

* * *

><p>About another week later, Sabas owners were taking her to vet again for a check up on her pregnacy. Yet they had to stop at the general store first, so Saba was now leashed up outside the store<p>

Sabas belly was bigger now, big enough to tell she had pups in her.

Which wasn't good, cause Jenna and Kodi were walking her way

"Hey Saba!" Kodi said happily

Saba gasped

"I haven't seen you in a while sis. How've you..."

Kodi was speechless as he saw Sabas big, pregentnt belly.

"Saba," Jenna said equally shocked "What happened?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Balto was on his old boat home<p>

"Balto help me!" Boris cried as Muk and Luk were about to take him away for a game of slush

"Hehe," Balto laughed as he went to save his friend

"Balto," a voice called out to the half wolf canine

Balto looked down from his boat to see Steele

"What do you want?" Balto barked

"We need to talk," Steele said "It's importaint,"

Balto didn't feel like talking to the despicable malamute. Yet was still curious as to why he'd want to talk to him.

Balto lept off his boat and stood in front of Steele. Completly forgetting about Boris

Steele took a deep breth and tried to calm himself down

"Balto," Steele began "You know how in life, thing don't go the way you plan. Yes? Somethimes, things happen that are unexpected. And they can make you feel really..."

"Dad!" Kodi cried rushing to his father home "Dad! Saba is...YOU!"

Kodi pounced on Steele

"YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO..!" the young husky/wolf cried

"Kodi? What's going on?" Balto asked

"Dad this monster of dog he..." Kodi couldn't bring himself to say it

"Sabas having his puppies!" Jenna said coming over as well

Balto stood where he was, tramatized as those words processed in his mind

He looked at Steele, then thought about Saba.

Then a look of pure anger erupted onto his face

"STEELE!" Balto said full of pure rage, he pushed Kodi of of him and proceeded to attackk the malamute himself

Jenna and Kodi had never seen Balto like this, it was as if he was all wolf now. A rabid wolf

Balto bit and clawed at Steele

"Please Balto!" Steele cried and begged

"Balto stop!" Jenna said

Kodi went in and broke up the fight, using all his might to keep Balto from hurting Steele more

"Let me go son!" Balto yelled "He must suff..."

"Saba went to him!" Jenna said

Balto rage was now almost instantly replaced with more shock

"Balto as crazy as this must sound to you Saba loves Steele," Jenna said "And now she's having his puppies. I know this is a lot to take in, and I'm suprised as much as you are. But Sabas pups will need a father Balto. They need their father,"

Balto was at a loss for words, he looked back down at Steele who was battered and bruised now

"I'm sorry," he said "It was an accident. And I'll do all in my power to try and make things right,"

"How can I trust you?" Balto barked

"I'm not fighting back for staters," Steele said his tail between his legs, submitting to the half wolf.

Balto got off him

"I'm going to see my daughter," Balto said as he went into town.

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Balto walked into town as found Saba at the vets. The vet was checking his daughter out, poking her belly and feeling for the pups.

A short while later the humans left for a moment and Balto went in to talk to his daughter

"Dad!" Saba sais shocked "Plesae. Let me expl..."

"Steele came to my home just now," Balto said "He said you went to him after I told you to stay away,"

"Dad it's...I love him...It was an acci..."

"You really love him?" Balto said

"You shouldv'e sen him dad," Saba said "He was so alone, so sad. I...I..."

Balto sighed, a look of disapointment on his face

"Well their's no turning back now," Balto said "And you pups need a father,"

"Dad...are you saying?" Saba said

"Yes," Balto said "You can be with Steele, he cares about you,"

"But my owners said they'd hurt whoever did this to me," Saba said

"Saba," Steele said "He had followed Balto to the vets

"Steele?" Saba said "What are you doing here?"

Just then her owners came in

"Huh!" they said "That's the dog who..."

Just then Balto got in the way of Steele, protecting him

The owners knew that Balto was Sabas father, and assumed that Steele must've been a friend of his or something

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed, and Sabas stomach grew larger<p>

As for Steele, well Sabas owners talked to Steeles owners. And long story short...

"I feel so embarresed," Steele said looking down at where his _black beauties _used to be

Yes Steele had gotten "fixed" now because of what he did to Saba. He didn't want Steele knocking up anymore dogs.

Yet even though he lost a part of himself, he was soon going to gain something greater.

Steele was visiting Saba, her belly as big as ever now, her owners were out at the moment.

These last few weeks had really been rough on Steele, what with having help to take care of Saba. She basically inhailed all the food she was fed. Plus when the mood swings set in, Saba became really confussing to understand.

* * *

><p>"Saba I got you some more meat," Steele said one day<p>

"Are you saying I'm fat!" Saba exploded

"No I..." Steele began

Saba began sobbing "I'm sorry Steele. It's these mood swings,"

Just then Saba was happy

"But if I'm having mood swings then my pregnacy must be going good right?"

"Uh..." Steele not knowing what to make of what just happened

* * *

><p>Anyway back to Steele visiting Saba.<p>

"Wow, they're so energetic," Steele said feeling the puppies kick around inside her

"They'll make good sled dogs I bet," Saba said "They'll have your skills, and my dads. They'll be amazing,"

"Ya," Steele said "I wish we could see they beautiful faces already though,"

Wish granted

Just then Sabas water broke

"Oh my gosh!" Steele said shocked

Saba lay on the ground in pain, her contrations were staring

"Don't worry," Steele said holding her paw "I'm here,"

Saba moaned in pain some more

"We praticed for this remember?" Steele said "Just breath, and...push!"

Saba did so and soon enough a black and white pup was born, a boy

"I have a son," Steele thought

Saba screamed in pain, another one was on the way

After about an hour Saba gave birth to six beautiful puppies. Three boys with black and white fur, and three girls with red and white. They all had blue eyes like their parents

A short while later Balto Jenna and Kodi came by to check up on Saba as well, only to discover they were now grandparents and a uncle.

"They're so beautiful," Jenna said

"Hi guys," Kodi said "I'm your unlce Kodi,"

"I'm a grandpa already Balto said "Man di I feel old,"

Eventually they all became sled dogs and even helped their uncle Kodi on mail runs

And they all lived happily ever after

**The end**


End file.
